Disaster in the Making
by valonqar
Summary: Lya Swyft, matchmaker extraordinaire, can't keep her mouth. After causing the breakup of Albus Potter and her best friend, she's been given a near impossible task: bringing them together again. And this time, it's do-or-be-single-for-the-rest-of-her-life.


"Oops."

"Yeah, you can say _that _again."

"Oh...oops."

Scor turned around to look at her as if she was insane, and somewhere in the back of her mind Lya had the terrible feeling that she, well, _was_. Technically, if you looked at the whole thing form a completely objective, non-biased point of view, the entire situation was completely and totally not her fault. It was simply the chain reaction of a bunch of stuff going wrong, and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. It was the fault of the cheating arse of a boyfriend, her ditz of a best friend, and her complete and total inability to keep her mouth shut - which was something she was born with, and therefore not at _all_ her fault.

But, you know, if you looked at it from the point of view of every member of the student body, including that cheating arse of a boyfriend, her ditz of a best friend, and her _special_ friend who was staring down at her like she had lost her mind, then _yeah_, it was kinda her fault.

If you looked at it from the point of view of that _small_ population of people, she was the cause of the break-up of Hogwart's golden couple. Lya Swyft, resident matchmaker extraordinaire had brought apart the one couple she was famous for bringing together. Of course, Albus _had_ been cheating on Izzy with, what, ten different girls? But no, the only thing that people cared about was that the King and Queen of Hogwarts were no longer together, and that meant complete and total anarchy.

Oh, and the destruction of the flawless reputation she had worked oh-so-hard to maintain.

Matchmaking was her _thing_. It was what she was best at, what she was bloody known for. Whenever someone had a relationship problem, or was just really freaking sad and lonely, they came to her for help. Sure, maybe Lya's own love life was a complicated disaster, but she had a knack for fixing other people's. And when Albus Potter had come to her, telling her he had a crush on her best friend and confidant Izzy Longbottom, she had had no choice but to set them up.

And oh, what a pair they had been.

There was no denying that Izzy was pretty. The only boys that weren't in love with her were the ones that played for the other team, and she was pretty sure that even they couldn't keep their eyes off of the lion for long. Lya was still completely unsure of how she came to be best friends with the girl - not that she was ugly, of course, but Izzy was Izzy, and Izzy was flawless. Sure, she could kind of be a little bit of a cow sometimes, but she always made up for it by sneaking treats from the kitchens into their dorm room at night. If that wasn't friendship, what was?

And then there was Albus, completely dashing in his green and silver robes. _The Slytherin Prince_, they called him, a perfect, albeit taller, replica of his father. If Lya didn't have Scor she would have been on him in a heartbeat. But if she couldn't have him she figured her friend could, and it was as if it was meant to be.

Until Lya had caught him snogging not one, not two, but _ten_ different girls on _ten_ separate occasions while doing her nightly prefecty duties in the castle. That was when everything went to hell.

Fast-forward one week and two days, and that was exactly where she was certain she was. Hell on Earth.

What only made matters worse that she had simply blurted it out in the middle of the Great Hall during Izzy's favorite time of year. The bloody _Yule Ball_. They had all been having a grand-old time, too - she was dancing her heart out with Scor, looking like a bloody buffoon, while their friends slow-danced to all the fast songs, staring all gooey into each other's eyes while Lya tired not to vomit.

Al had been checking out some sixth year's arse. That was how the whole fight started. Izzy had freaked out on him, and Al had claimed that it was innocent, that he would never cheat on her, and Lya just..._blurted._

Well, perhaps _blurted_ wouldn't exactly be the right word for it. More like 'shouted at the top of her lungs', at the exact moment when the band stopped playing and the hall went silent. There had been bloody crickets, she swore, as Izzy looked as if she had been punched in the gut and Al looked like he wanted to rip her face off. She had publicly announced that Albus Potter was a girl-snogging machine, which then inevitably led to the very public break-up of the Golden Couple.

Fast-forward five minutes, and Lya was staring after her friend's retreating form as all of the fourth through seventh years in Hogwarts stared at her as if she was Voldemort come back to life.

_He cheated on her!_ She wanted to yell, shake them until they understood. _He was lying the whole time; I'm the good guy! _But they were still staring at her, unblinking and unsmiling, and she was almost certain that she had heard a fifth year mutter something about ripping her head off.

Scor yanked her by the elbow, away from the crowd who had witnessed the meltdown, and whose eyes Lya could still feel burning into her back. _Merlin's filthy drawers, I'm never going to live this one down_. She trailed dutifully behind her_...whatever_ he was, until he had her trapped against the wall in the empty corridor not far from where the Ball was still going on, locked in by his hands on either side of her head. They had been in this same position multiple times before, except now instead of lust in his eyes, there was unadulterated fury. Usually she would make some sort of bawdy comment, try to either turn him on or make him laugh, but in this situation that definitely wasn't an option. She had to say something, _fast. _But all of her logic, all of her sense had left her mind in that moment, so all she was left with was nonsensical rubbish.

"Ehrm...it was an accident?"

At this he groaned, punching the wall beside her head before taking a deep breath. For a crazy moment Lya thought he might lose it, but this was Scorpius Malfoy, and he was nothing if not calm. Instead he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. The girl tried not to make a face at his closeness, knowing it would only bother him more. Instead, she shifted on his feed anxiously and waited for him to talk.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" At least he didn't sound like he completely wanted her dead. She nodded quickly in agreement, setting her ego aside for one short moment.

Because she _was_ an idiot. She was one of the smartest people she knew, and yet she was a total airhead. It wasn't the logic part of her mind that she was lacking in - it was the common sense part, the part that let her know when something was appropriate to say, and when something should not be said, not in _ever_ in a million years. Lya knew this as well as anyone else, and she knew that Scor knew it too.

"I know it. I can't keep my mouth shut, Scor." He chuckled at this, and Lya let her body relax a little. That was a good sign, right? If he was laughing, it at least meant he didn't want to rip her face off. "You need to put a muzzle on me or something, honestly, because as soon as I saw Al with all those girls I had to say _something..._I mean, she's my best friend and he was _cheating_ on her. What was I supposed to do?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she knew exactly what he was about to say; _'How about keep your mouth shut for once?'_ Holding up her hand to silence him before she felt like even more of a dolt, she sighed. "I know, I know. But the damage is done, right? What's in the past is in the past, and there's nothing we can do about it. Izzy's not dumb - she'll never take him back."

_Oh, sod. _He had that look on his face, the one that said he was plotting something. Lya absolutely _hated_ when Scor plotted, because his plots usually always involved her having to do something completely humiliating and degrading, that somehow always resulted in all their problems being fixed. It was as if her misfortune was the solution to everything wrong in the world - at least, it was Scorpius' solution.

"Al's my best friend, Lya," he was using his thinking voice, the one that terrified her, and she couldn't help the grimace that slipped onto her face. "And you're my girl. _And,"_ he stopped her before she could make a comment about him calling her _'his girl'_. "You've just completely destroyed his relationship with the girl he loved. I know he was an idiot, but he actually did love her, okay? So what we need to do, as both of their best friends, is get the two of them back together before any more damage is done. No matter what it takes, Albus and Izzy _have_ to be back together by the end of the month. If they're not, the whole school is going to fall apart." He was right, and she knew it. Al and Izzy were the glue that held Hogwarts together - them breaking up was the equivalent of a kingdom losing it's King and Queen. "We have to fix this, Lya. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She did. She really, really did. But right then the only thing that she could focus on was that he said_ we_, which meant both of them together, which meant that he wasn't going to completely abandon her and make her fix everything by herself. He wanted to do this with her because he _loved_ her, because he wanted to be with her, and because he understood her. Everything was going to turn out perfect with Scor by her side, she knew it.

With a face full of wonder, she reached up and pressed a hand to his cheek, allowing him to lean his face into it. Merlin, she loved him. Lya was so happy that for a second she forgot who she was dealing with, exactly what kind of person Scorpius Malfoy was. Instead she pulled her hand away and rested her cheek against his before speaking quietly, voice filled to the brim with hope.

"We? Really?"

Scor pulled back and blinked in surprise, and for a second Lya thought she might have said something that offended him, or invaded his personal bubble or something. But then he threw his head back, his laughter echoing throughout the corridor, and she felt the heat rush to her face. "Did I say 'we'? I'm sorry Lya, I meant 'you'. Slip of the tongue is all." Planting a swift kiss on her forehead like she was a little child, he turned his back to her and continued down the corridor towards the Ravenclaw common room, never looking back until the last second. "You know I love you!"

Any other day, any other time those words would have send a jumble of butterflies through her stomach. On any other day she would have danced in excitement as soon as he was out of site, and then rushed back to Izzy to tell her _every_ detail of how he had said it. But on this particular moment in time, all that she felt was a cool rush of dread.

She had a feeling her seventh year was going to be a _long_ one.

xx

_**A/N:**__Just a goofy story I thought up, pretty much your classic romantic comedy! If you like it, review, because I won't continue if you don't!_


End file.
